


First Move

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Will had that look on her face which made Tom sit up a little straighter in his chair.





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



A weight settled on the corner of Tom’s desk, scattering his mission reports. He looked up, taking in long, shapely legs encased in snug denim, white button down shirt, long, blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and clear, blue eyes of Will Tippin, recently re-hired analyst and growing pain in the ass. 

She had that look on her face which made Tom sit up a little straighter in his chair. He’d come to associate that particular look with Will on the trail of a hot story or interesting piece of information.

“Just so you know, Jack’s one true love was Irina Derveko. I knew that when I was with him. Knew I couldn’t take her place and didn’t want to. What Jack and I had was a little complicated but boiled down to we needed each other to get through some bad times. I miss him and always will but I’m not pining over him.”

“Why should I care about this?” 

Will slid off the desk to lean on the arms of his chair. She still had that look on her face making Tom realize he was the cause of it. “Because I’ve seen the way you’ve been watching me lately. Because if I have to wait until you make a move, nothing is every going to happen.” 

She closed the distance between them, mouth slanting over his in a hard kiss. No testing the waters, no brief touching of lips. Will just dove into the kiss, leaving him floundering and just a little breathless when she pulled away. 

Will smirked at him and walked away, putting a little extra sway into her hips. Tom would have to be a dead man not to watch her leave. 

How the hell had Jack ever put up with her? And what was Tom supposed to do now?


End file.
